


Roommates

by goodoldfashionedlovergyal



Series: Stone Cold Killers [1]
Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashionedlovergyal/pseuds/goodoldfashionedlovergyal
Summary: A young man started college, but is highly suspect of his roommate.
Series: Stone Cold Killers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, my name is Sapphire! I am 14 years old, and I had been a fan of Queen since September 2018, but have been in love with horror for so much longer! I hope y’all enjoy this short story I wrote, and leave me positive feedback, thanks.💞

Not long ago when I first started college, I was assigned to stay in room 227 along with some other guy named John Deacon.

He seemed like a pretty decent fellow, even though I’ve sensed something a bit strange about him.

At age 12, I was diagnosed with severe paranoia, so it could had been just that, but something about this dude seemed really off.

He never went out much, the only times he’d even bother to step out the dorm was when he’d go to class, other than that he was barely seen around campus.

I recall it being a Sunday afternoon, when the news broke out of students going missing simultaneously on school grounds.

Everyone at Ealing was scared shitless.

I on the other hand, wasn’t scared, but more so concerned as to why students were just randomly going missing.

“Ain’t this something.” I said to my friend, Mary.

She chuckled off my remark and continued drinking her tea.

One night when I was in the midst of my deep slumber, I heard weird noises seemingly coming from above my head.

I slightly opened my eyes to see John squirming his petite frame out the window and into the darkness.

I immediately began thinking back to the news about students going missing, could he have something to do with it? I didn’t want to believe it, so I kept quiet.

From then on, it would just be the same crap every night, he would always sneak out, and I got so tired of it, I confronted him about it the next morning.

“Hey John, is there any reason as to why you’ve been sneaking out in the middle of the night this past week?” I asked.

“It’s nothing Freddie, I promise.” he stated reassuringly.

Fueled with doubt, I brushed off his reply.

Third academic had started, and this was pretty much my lunch period so my boyfriend Jim and I gathered our things and headed on back to my dorm.

As we traveled down the hallway, we were suddenly caught off guard by the bloodcurdling screams coming from the direction of the school’s basement, along with the sound of what seemed like stabbing. 

Jim and I froze dead in our tracks as we slowly turned our heads to face each other in disbelief from what we just heard.

“You don’t think-“ but before Jim could even finish, the door to the basement started to move, and we bolted down the hallway as fast as we could.

When we got to the room, there was no sign of John, sitting on his desk were very disturbing drawings of people being strapped up to operating tables and having their organs ripped out one by one. The worst part is, I was one of those people in the drawings.

Inside were tons and tons of skulls and tiny animal skeletons. I didn’t know what to think, and at that point, I collected every fine piece of evidence to prove to the dean that this man was indeed a psychopath, and that I wasn’t being paranoid after all.

Shortly after I reported John and the evidence I found, the police brought  
him in for interrogation while other staff members investigated.

They checked the back of the school for anything that had murder written all over it, they checked the cafeteria, the library, then finally, the basement. 

Inside the basement, they found the decaying remains of students who were said to have gone missing, a giant, silver operating table covered in blood, and a stool. Sitting on it were used scalpels and butcher knives that were all linked to John.

Later on, John was arrested. He never heard from again as well as Mary and the other students.


End file.
